A communications system typically communicates sensitive information that is confidential and should be protected while in communication or at the endpoints. A wireless communications system may be particularly vulnerable since an unauthorized party may simply monitor a wireless communication medium such as portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum to gather such sensitive information. As a result, wireless communications systems typically implement various security techniques to protect sensitive information from unauthorized access, particularly while in transit. Many security techniques, however, provide only partial and incomplete protection for the sensitive information. Consequently, improvements to security techniques may result in increased protection for a communications system in general and sensitive information in particular. Furthermore, improvements to security techniques may result in more efficient use of network or endpoint resources, such as communication bandwidth, memory, processing cycles, power consumption, throughput and so forth. Accordingly, there may be a substantial need for improved security techniques to enhance performance of a communications system.